


Not Here

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Gen, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: I like my angst ok?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> I like my angst ok?

I'm a phantom.

A ghost.

A spirit.

Insubstantial.

I don't exist.

I take flight on white wings, and disappear into the night.

They chase me, but never catch up.

When I appear, my smile is bright as all the moons and stars.

When I vanish, the smile stays.

There are people who think they know me.

Red hair, scarlet eyes, magic beyond this world.

Blond hair, golden eyes, like a hawk watching for prey.

They think they know me.

But how can they?

When I don't even know myself.

How long does it take to stop being?

How long does it take until you're no longer there?

I hide from the world in the nighttime.

I smirk, I tease, I fly.

I hide it all away again in the day.

I laugh and smile, show pretty little tricks.

If no one knows who I am, then am I here at all?

Or do I exist in between?

Where you see me and yet you don't.

I think.

It's too late.

I'm never going back.

This is going to leave scars.

They'll cross my heart like chains.

There's one.

Who knows me.

Just a little.

Masks and acts and lies and scars.

Trapped in a world where no one knows.

But.

They have someone.

I don't.

Eventually.

They'll be gone.

Eventually, I'll be all alone.

Even those who used to know me.

They don't.

They try to.

But they can't.

They don't live lies.

Moonlight nights where I perform for the world.

Sunny days where I act for everyone.

The fleeting seconds when I'm actually real.

I think.

It's too late.

It's over.

I really am a phantom.

Insubstantial.

I don't exist.

I'm no longer Kaito.

I'm not Kaitou Kid.

I'm just kaitou.

I'm not here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
